


Keep You Close

by evaunit0



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Finger Sucking, Galaxy Garrison, Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, jesus when will this end, keith is grumpy in the morning big surprise, sheithpositivityweek, you see i have to keep adding tags as i actively write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaunit0/pseuds/evaunit0
Summary: For Sheith Positivity Week Day 2:Sun/Stars





	Keep You Close

Shiro loved weekends at the Garrison.

Sure, there was brunch until 2:00pm, casual dress was allowed, and permission to leave campus was granted to passing students and their officers. But the part he loved most was Keith arriving at his door on Friday night with a backpack full of clothes, and staying until Sunday evening before classes started.

Shiro daydreamed about their Friday nights - Keith in a t-shirt twice his size, usually Shiro's, a movie playing in the background on Shiro's laptop until they pushed it aside, touching each other underneath freshly washed sheets - Shiro felt himself smile, and pulled Keith closer to him.

It was already Saturday morning, and Shiro had nothing to do all day.

Except waking up Keith, currently snuggled against him in a perfect curl. Though not one to admit it, Keith loved being the little spoon.

Shiro loved waking up with Keith in his arms, especially on lazy mornings. Slowly, Shiro moved his hands from Keith's chest to his waist, and dragged him flush against him. Loving the weight of Keith against him, Shiro nestled his cheek into Keith's head. Keith groaned, squirming against Shiro for a moment before turning around to bury his head into Shiro's chest.

Shiro grinned. He was _almost_ awake.

"Hey, baby," Shiro mumbled, grinding his hips against Keith's leg. He didn't wake up hard, but it only took seeing Keith in his shirt from last night to change that. Keith's mouth opened after Shiro's hips hit him, and he stretched his back so that Shiro could see his stomach.

And his lack of underwear.

Shiro felt his stomach drop as Keith slowly blinked opened his eyes, using a fist to rub them and ward against the pale sunlight coming through the window. His mused hair looked like it had a couple of tangles, and Keith winced as he pushed his bangs out of his face.

"You woke me up," Keith grumbled, trying to turn away from Shiro, but he caught his shoulder before he could manage, and pinned him to the bed. Shiro hoisted himself on top of Keith and smiled.

"Morning, baby."

Keith hissed, letting out a stream of hot air. "Get off of me, I want to sleep."

Shiro raised an eyebrow, thrusting his hips between Keith's legs. His hard-on was already peeking through his underwear. "Do you really?"

Growling, Keith put an arm over his eyes. "Fuck you."

Shiro laughed. "You're so cute when you've just woken up, baby," Shiro took Keith's arms and held them above his head, leaning down to kiss him. "I love you."

Keith struggled for a moment before sighing. "I love you, too," Keith grumbled, before rolling his hips, surprising Shiro enough to groan. Keith did it again, harder. "Now fuck me."

Shiro's heart stuttered for a moment before he could comply, always taken aback by how feisty Keith could be. Keith spread his legs far enough for Shiro to lay between them, and he pushed the rest of Keith's baggy t-shit up around his chest so that he could kiss his stomach. Shiro moaned as Keith's hands already went for his hair, dragging his nails through his undercut and pulling on the top fringe. Instinctively, Shiro grabbed Keith's sides, sliding him down further, and ran his tongue up Keith's skin until he moaned.

Crawling up further, Shiro nudged Keith's shirt out of the way in order to suck on one of his nipples, making Keith's hips buck against Shiro's. Both of them gasped, grinding into each other for a second before Shiro bit down on Keith's chest. Throwing his neck back in trying to keep quiet, Shiro smirked as he moved his mouth to Keith's neck and started on a hickey.

In retrospect, Shiro knew this would drive Keith crazy. And he would have done it anyway.

Keith made a noise deep in his throat almost akin to purring before grabbing Shiro by the back to pull him closer. Through ragged breathing, he could hear Keith's jumbled words scattered among his moans. 

"Goddammit, Shiro- _fuck_ you, I-I,"

Shiro hummed as he pulled back to rub his finger against the bright red skin. There was a touch of purple at the corner, and Shiro pressed his thumb into it. Keith practically howled, and he watched Shiro's mouth speak through dazed eyes. "What do you want, baby?"

Keith's skin was flushed pink, and he had to close his eyes a second before replying. "I want you to fuck me, _please_ , Shiro."

Shiro tried not to let his shock show. Keith would never say please on his first try. Never.

Shiro felt himself slowly smile. "Baby, you're so good, you know that?" He kissed the cusp of Keith's ear, whispering into it. "Wanna see how many times you can come for me, baby? I bet you can come three times, if you try for me."

Keith shivered, but nodded. He mumbled, "I'll try, I promise."

Shiro kissed his forehead. "Good, baby," Keith moved then, grabbing the edges of Shiro's shirt he was wearing. Shiro caught his elbow, pressing it back down. "Keep it on," Shiro insisted, and Keith's cheeks turned red.

After letting the shirt drop, Shiro finally moved back between Keith's legs, finally letting himself grab Keith's cock, now hard. Shiro smiled as Keith jerked at the touch, but devotedly watched Shiro take the first couple strokes, playing with the tip of his head between his fingers. Keith was biting his lips, and Shiro couldn't help but feel lightheaded, watching his boyfriend's eyes roll back as he stroked him.

Keith dick was curved at the top, and Shiro grinned as he wet two of his fingers and pressed them against Keith's slit, watching it twitch as precum began spread on his tip. Keith was oddly muffled, and when Shiro looked up, he saw Keith had begun to bite Shiro's shirt, the majority of the fabric between his teeth.

Shiro did admire the view of Keith's exposed skin.

Wrapping both hands around Keith's dick - one stroking, the other teasing him - Shiro tilted his head down to Keith's balls, letting his tongue run over them. Keith cursed, and Shiro's shirt fell out of his mouth.

Keith opened his mouth to say something, but Shiro tightened his grip on Keith's dick, and started sucking his balls. Keith groaned, maybe a little too loud for a Saturday morning.

In the officers' wing.

Shiro took his mouth and hands off of Keith, and before he could whine, Shiro pressed a kiss to his lips. Keith allowed Shiro to push his tongue in, and huffed as Shiro's hands moved down to grab both their dicks, rubbing them together. The kiss stopped somewhere between Keith trying to warn Shiro he was close, and Shiro hearing the soft, loitering footsteps outside his door.

Pressing his face into Keith's neck, Shiro whispered, " _Shhh_ , baby. There's a patrol out there."

Keith's entire body convulsed. "Shiro, I'm gonna cum- now, _now_ -"

Shiro heard the stalled figure move on as he felt Keith's cum start to drip down his fist, and roll down his own dick.

Letting go, Shiro brought his hand covered with Keith's cum to his mouth, and sucked it off one of his fingers. He looked down at Keith - still breathing heavily - and smiled. "Baby, you taste so good."

Keith's mouth quirked at the praise, still dazed from his orgasm. Without any prompt, Keith grabbed Shiro's wrist with both of his hands, and brought the rest of his fingers to his mouth.

"Oh god," Shiro's eyelids drooped as he watched Keith take in two of his fingers, sucking them clean and swallowing around them. Taking two more, Keith moved his tongue between them, meeting Shiro's eyes while his mouth was completely full.

Gently pulling out his fingers, Shiro rushed to meet Keith's mouth again, kissing him until he felt Keith's hands take his dick in his fist. Shiro shuddered, but let Keith stroke him as Shiro moved to nuzzle Keith's shoulder, starting to offer small nips to his skin whenever Keith made him harder.

Keith growled as Shiro began to paw at Keith's cock again, grinning into Keith's marked skin as he started jerking him off again.

They both leaned back, looking at each other, and Keith looked like he could kill. Instead, Shiro pressed their foreheads together, trying to breathe in at the same time.

"Baby," Shiro began, voice going gruff once his dick let out a stream of precum onto Keith's hand. "Baby, let me suck you off."

Keith's hand faltered on Shiro, and he blinked. Nodding slowly, Keith flopped back down onto Shiro's pillow as Shiro moved to kneel at Keith's cock, almost fully hard again.

Shiro ran his tongue along the shaft a few times before Keith growled, bucking up into his face.

Giving him a look, Shiro said, "Be good," And waited until Keith looked away before continuing. Taking Keith's head into his mouth, Shiro curled his tongue around the slit, sucking lightly on top. He almost had to completely tune Keith out in order to concentrate - working his way down to his base before pulling back again.

He _did_ hear Keith's sharp gasp as he moved his hands to cradle Keith's balls, taking Keith all the way into his mouth before swallowing tightly around him. Shiro was feeling too confident once Keith's legs wrapped around his back, keeping his mouth on his dick and not letting him pull off to tease.

Shiro felt his own dick begin to ache from lack of touch, and desperately rutted against the bed as he bobbed his head on Keith's cock.

"S-Shiro-" Keith's voice always sounded like honey before he came.

Shiro groaned low enough in his throat that Keith lurched forward, fisting Shiro's hair as he came all the way into Shiro's mouth.

Swallowing several times, Shiro licked his lips before Keith was crawling towards him, shakily rising up on his knees to kiss Shiro on the cheeks, murmuring quietly, "I love you, Takashi."

Letting his head fall into Keith's chest, Shiro whined at the feeling of Keith's thigh pressed against his boner. Shiro looked down and blushed - the entire front of his gray underwear were stained, precum leaking through.

Keith was rubbing his neck as Shiro looked up at him. "Baby," Shiro rolled his hips into Keith's leg. "Baby, can you go one more time?"

Looking down, Keith slipped his hands underneath the elastic of his briefs, and tugged them down. Shiro's dick was hard enough that he hissed as it skimmed Keith's exposed thigh, and he almost fainted thinking about fucking Keith in his own shirt.

Shiro almost did faint when Keith rolled over and opened the drawer on the nightstand for lube.

Grabbing the bottle from him, Shiro accidentally poured more lube into his hand than necessary, and watched helplessly as Keith spread his legs to either side of him as he laid back down.

Shiro's eyes fluttered shut for a moment before gently beginning to push a finger inside of him. Keith didn't even wince - and distantly, he heard him say, "Shiro, I'm still good from last night."

Shiro shook his head, breathing still ragged. He pressed another finger in easily, curling them inside of Keith. He still felt worried enough that he tried a third, and finally Keith moaned as Shiro felt him stretch when he thrust deeper.

Keith's dick was slowly getting hard as Shiro pulled out his fingers, and before he could find the bottle again, Keith's hands were on his dick, rubbing the lube along his entire shaft, face sleepy and content.

"I love you so much," Shiro heard himself say.

Keith rubbed the excess lube on Shiro's shirt, smiling sideways. "I love you too, Takashi."

Shiro met Keith's hips slowly, pushing in his head and feeling Keith contract around it.

"You're always so big at first," Keith mumbled, but whined when Shiro pulled out.

"Patience, baby," Shiro grunted, feeling his stomach already begin to coil as he managed to thrust halfway in.

Keith's hands were spread out on the sheets beneath them, gripping the linens between moans. When Shiro bottomed out, Keith tried to make him move by raising his hips.

Unfortunately, Shiro was having trouble not cuming early.

Shiro inhaled, thrusting in a sloppy rhythm that had both of them hissing, slowly gravitating towards each other until their chests were flush, and they were kissing as Shiro erratically slammed his hips against Keith's.

He knew he couldn't keep it up once he felt Keith's dick, hard again, grinding on his stomach.

Shiro gave a few more shallow thrusts before pulling out, cuming without warning onto Keith's stomach. Keith had his own dick in his fist, coming not long after with hardly anything. Keith was trembling for a second before he looked down at Shiro's cum still painted on him.

"You're messy," Keith complained, voice cracking.

Shiro managed a weak smile before pulling his shirt over Keith's head, and using it to mop everything up. "You're going to be messier if you fall asleep again."

Keith rolled over, expecting Shiro to spoon him. "I don't care; it's Saturday and I want to sleep."

Shiro threw his shirt into the corner, and moved behind Keith to cuddle him.

One more nap couldn't hurt.

\-----

Shiro got up groggily, grabbing a towel from inside his closet. "Hey, if we shower quickly we can still make brunch."

Keith yawned, propping himself up on an elbow, and grabbed his phone on the nightstand. "We only have fifteen minutes, Shiro."

Grinning, Shiro circled around to Keith's side of the bed, throwing the towel over his eyes. "Good thing I have my _own_ shower that we can share," Shiro smirked after Keith threw the towel back at him. "Y'know, to save time."

"Uh-huh," Keith snorted, rolling out of bed with the sheets trailing him all the way to the bathroom door.

Saturdays were _definitely_ Shiro's favorite.

**Author's Note:**

> the only way this is related to the sun prompt is that this is in the morning  
> or the keith is shiro's sun  
> take ur pick
> 
> tumblr: paladinlion  
> 


End file.
